crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphim Class Battlecruiser
The Seraphim-Class Battlecruiser is a classification of Capital Ship within the CMF Navy. The 4 ships were planned to be constructed in 2583, but in March of 2582 the Prima Luce terror attacks prompted heavy conflict with Andromeda Dominion; in response the CMF went into a state of wartime production, utilizing the allied Factory Satellites in Andromeda to rapidly construct the vessels in secret. Notable Deployments None (Name Ship Undergoing trials) Technologies Designed from the bottom up to face enemy fleet forces head on, the offensive and defensive systems on the Seraphim Class use the best of available and experimental technology in late 2582. Offensive *G.0B-2 Super-MAC: Similar to Super-MAC systems placed aboard modern Orbital Defense Platforms, but with increased length to accelerate the 3000-ton rounds to even greater speeds than those used in the past. This variant fires rounds designed to shed an outer fragmented layer within targetted ships, releasing much more kinetic energy within the target and tearing it apart from the inside as the round's core passes through. The most notable feature of the ship's primary weapon system, however, is the a direct link to the ship's PTS Drive; like Cineris' Gate of Babylon Defense Network, this allows the Seraphim Class vessels to place SMAC rounds virtually anywhere on the battlefield. *Ion Cannon: Projected Energy Cannon capable of causing heavy damage to shields of all types, as well as electronic systems due to built up EMP Blast at point of contact. *Heavy Heigus Accelerator: Set up in 14 retractable tri-turrets along the hull, the Heavy Heigus Accelerator is a much larger and more powerful version of the Heigus accelerators equipped on the CMF's GARDE Heavy Interceptor. The Heigus Particles fires by the accelerators inflict massive damage to warships, with the exotic particles rapidly draining shields and eating away at even the thickest of armor, while maintaining a higher Rate of Fire due to their smaller size compared to other weapons of similar destructive potential. *Super-Tomahawk Mk.II Ship-to-Ship Missiles: Standard CMF Ship-to-Ship missiles, with improved on-board targeting, tracking, and propulsion systems. Approaching their targets with randomized alterations in course, making interception more difficult for Point Defense Systems. Defensive *Heavy Energy Conversion Armor: A more heavy duty version of standard Energy Conversion armor, allowing the ship's hull armor to drastically increase its strength, proportional to the amount of energy from the reactors is sent to it. *Double Layered Shielding: Utilizes both MK.VII General Purpose Shielding and MK.V Directional Hardlight to enhance the defensive capabilities. The General Purpose shield is a standard energy shield that constantly covers the entire ship, while the Hardlight Shield is a separate shield that focuses power in smaller panels, allowing for much more efficient and durable shielding over specific areas. *Anti-Air / Point Defense Network: A combination of numerous point defense projectiles, beams, and lasers across the hull. The AAPD Network of the Seraphim Class is actually 3 AA networks combined as one, designed to provide defense across all ranges of threats; The PDL Laser array strikes at faster targets that prove difficult for tracking, with Beam and Projectile turrets providing rapid fire response to missiles, aircraft, and even suppression of nearby warships. In tandem, the combined system creates a nightmare for enemy aircraft to approach, laying down a consistent wall of AA fire that is almost impossible to navigate. Miscellaneous *Heigus Reactor: An advancement of Forerunner GNX/F Drive technology, these reactors provide a massive amount of energy through the use of exotic matter pulled from the reactor's operation, in a way similar to UCR Fold Reactors. Additionally, the Heigus Particles from the reactor can be used to directly strengthen any system reliant on energy, such as reinforcing energy shielding and Energy Conversion Armor, or drastically improving the destructive capability of energy weapons. *DPTS Drive: An advanced version of the CMF PTS Drive, similar to the one used on the CMF King Arthur MK.II. By utilizing two linked PTS Drives, it is possible to perform much more advanced manipulation of the space around the ship. This allows the ship to travel and operate unimpeded by spacial disturbances, and can even be used in combat to a limited degree. On the Seraphim Class it is also directly linked to the Dual-SMAC System, allowing the ship to imitate the Gate of Babylon system above Cineris. Category:CMF Category:Ship Category:Super Cruiser Category:Church's Work